Radio access networks often utilize technology such as Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE includes a communication node, known as eNodeB (eNB) or a best serving node that provides a connection between User Equipment (UE) and the network. Voice over Long-Term Evolution (VoLTE) is a voice call service delivered over Internet Protocol (IP) via an LTE access by utilizing an Internet Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network.
Generally, in wireless network communication systems such as LTE, eNodeBs (eNBs) are utilized to provide network services to multiple UEs in their respective signal areas. One of the main challenges in providing seamless connectivity to the UEs is to perform efficient handover processes for the UEs.
In measurement-based handover, Single Radio Voice Call Continuity (SRVCC) handover is performed based on a measurement report sent by UEs to serving cells. On the other hand, in blind-based handover, the UE is directly handed over to a preconfigured neighboring cell of the serving cell. In current VoLTE systems, handover processes may be triggered due to poor coverage. The handover is initiated by an eNodeB based on the measurement report sent by the UE. However, current systems fail to check load based and priority of target cells before performing a handover to a target cell.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.